Flying Lessons
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Draco is teaching Hermione to fly when something happens. one-shot


Hermione closed her eyes, detesting this as much as the blonde haired Slytherin standing in front of her. She closed her eyes as he explained for the thirtieth time what she had to do.

'Granger, it's not that hard!' He told her exasperatedly, handing her the broomstick and standing next to her. 'You say, "up" how hard can it be?' Hermione glared at him, pulling her wand from her pocket.

'Don't make me use this Malfoy.' She threatened, her voice menacingly quiet. Draco backed away and drew his own wand from inside his robes.

'Okay… just… relax and say "up".' He told her, walking back towards his broomstick. Hermione brushed a strand of wavy brown hair out of her face and stood over her broom with her hand raised up.

'Up,' she said, amazed as it leapt off the ground and hovered at waist height. Draco clapped and mounted his own.

'Okay… now to mount you basically sit on it and hold yourself on by putting your knees together. Hermione climbed rather ungracefully onto her broom and clung onto it as though it would suddenly buck her off. Draco smirked as he rose gently into the air, the wind whipping his blonde locks around his head. Hermione glanced at the ground and pulled the nose of the broom upwards, causing her to shoot upwards in a nearly straight trajectory. Draco sped upwards, grabbing the tail of her broom and straightening her out. She stopped, a blush rising in her cheeks.

'Granger… Come back tomorrow, first thing. You need more practice.' Hermione nodded and let Malfoy lead her down towards the ground.

'Malfoy?' He turned towards her, dusting off his robes as he did so.

'Mmm?'

'Thanks for teaching me… I kind of need to learn.' Malfoy flashed her a grin.

'You think?' Hermione hit him round the head, but only gently, messing around. Malfoy flattened the stuck up bit of hair as she walked towards the broom cupboard, her mane of brown hair flying behind her.

**--**

Hermione sat on her bed late that night, her head spinning. She couldn't believe that she'd wanted to kiss him… kiss Malfoy! The thought made her simultaneously want to puke but also made her feel warm inside. She found herself thinking about him and wondering if he was thinking about her. She shook herself, getting out of bed and going to stand by the window, the cool glass helping her straighten her thoughts out. She still thought about Draco… no longer thinking of him as the enemy she had loathed for five years, but as a person, capable of love and a relationship. She felt a thrill of desire run through her. Hermione slid down against the wall, the chill stone cold through the thin satin of her nightgown. She decided there and then what she was going to do. She stood up, the rug on the floor warm against her bare feet. She had a plan; she just hoped it would work.

**--**

Draco Malfoy lay awake in his four-poster in the Slytherin sixth year dormitory. He closed his eyes for a second, blocking out the disturbing thoughts that Pansy Parkinson had put into his head. Pansy wanted him… that was a scary thought. Pansy scared him. And Granger didn't? He stopped thinking of her as Granger. Hermione. That was her name, Hermione. He stopped, was she thinking about him now? Of course not, it was just a stupid crush on a… a… he couldn't say it. That was more than a crush. He groaned and rolled out of bed, landing awkwardly on the stone floor. He walked to the nightstand and splashed freezing water over his face, cooling himself down and trying to rid himself of the awful thoughts swirling around in his head. He wanted Hermione, not Pansy. He felt like shouting all his problems for everyone to hear, but contented himself with slinking back in to bed and looking forward to the next flying lesson he had with Hermione.

**--**

Hermione grabbed her broom and walked out into the piercingly cold midwinter morning. Thank God it was a Saturday. She spread her cloak on the ground and sat on it, conscious of the eyeliner and mascara she was wearing. She saw Draco walking down towards her in his long black robes, carrying his broomstick.

'Ready Grange- Hermione?' Hermione jumped. He used her name? When did that happen?

'Um yeah, sure.' She stood up, shaking the damp out of her cloak. Draco mounted his broom and shot into the air, Hermione following close behind. When they were up in the air, Draco turned his broom so that he was facing her.

'Okay… I'm gonna teach you how to turn.' She nodded and felt a thrill as he brushed her hand, positioning it for turning. After an hour, Hermione had gotten the hang of it. Draco shot out ahead and she followed, turning in sync with him and diving through the sky and landing, ungracefully, on the sweeping lawn. Draco laughed, not unkindly as she tried to untangle herself from her robes. Hermione glared vehemently at him, her face uncomposed and she let out a small giggle. Draco looked at her.

'What?' she asked, collapsing into giggles again. Draco shrugged and mounted his broom.

'Follow me.' Hermione followed him into the sky where he suddenly stopped, turning around in midair.

'Hermione… I don't know if this is right or wrong… but… I like you.' Hermione nearly fell out of the air.

'Say that again.'

'I like you.' Draco blew out a shaky breath. 'Hermione? You okay?' Hermione moved her broom closer to his and took a deep breath in.

'Draco… they say opposites attract so… I guess…' Draco said nothing but kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, lacing her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. He brushed hers, winding a silky strand around his finger. He kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth and his hand sliding down to her waist. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Draco raised a hand to his lips and grinned.

'Wow Hermione.' He breathed. She smiled at him and grinned, her hair flashing in the early morning sunlight. She dived to the ground and executed a perfect dismount. Draco landed sloppily, and touched Hermione's shoulder.

'Do you… want to go out with me?' he asked her breathlessly. She smiled.

'Of course.'

One shot Dramione. What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. ~ Erin


End file.
